It has long been suspected that just as certain viruses are known to induce tumors in experimental animals so also might certain tumors in humans be virus induced. Evidence for oncogenic viruses has recently been obtained from patients with Burkitt's lymphoma and Hodgkin's disease. Of especial interest is the finding that the established anti- leukemia agent, cytarabine, is also an effective drug against herpesvirus infections. The rationale behind the presently proposed research is that a reverse correlation may also exist and antiviral drugs, or derivatives of such drugs, may be effective against certain neoplasms. In addition to its well-known activity against certain influenza viruses, adamantanamine has also been claimed to inhibit rubella, Rous sarcoma, and Esh sarcoma viruses in vitro. Recently, spiro-substituted adamantane pyrollidines have been found to have increased activity against influenza virus A2 and several adamantyl- substituted nitrogeneous heterocycles, including such structurally simple ones as 2,4-diamino-5-(1-adamantyl) - 6- etylpyrimidine, have been found to be effective against tumors such as cultured mouse mammary adenocarcinoma TA3 cells. The present proposal is to synthesize heterocyclic compounds with adamantane-containing substitutents for screening against mice lymphomas. The procedure will involve 1,3-addition of diazomethyl anion to adamantyl-substituted nitrilium salts to give either (or both) 1,2,3- or 1,2,4-triazolels. The recently reported antiviral agent, Virazol (Ribovirin), is a 1,2,4-triazole derivative and these adamantyl- substituted triazoles will be of especial interest. This synthetic technique may well prove to be a general one for a type of disubstituted triazole difficult to obtain by previously established techniques of heterocyclic synthesis.